


Knights in the Nightmare

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	Knights in the Nightmare

让勒努想不起自己是如何来到这片沼泽地的，这里阴暗潮湿，泥泞的地面上冒着诡异的气泡，就好像往菜汤里打了一个变质鸡蛋，连味道都是相似的。他发现自己佩着剑，却并未穿着铠甲，水面上那个与他面容别无二致的倒影穿着华贵的晚礼服，极尽考究的做工让那把锋利的剑看上去像个装饰品。

他站在一块被暗绿色漂浮着的腐败植物包围的石头上，鞋底刚刚高过水面半寸，他想，即使是最勇敢的骑士，也不该贸然接触看起来危险又底细未知的事物。环视四周后，让勒努为自己制定了一条安全到岸上去的路线。他矫健灵活地从一块接一块的石头上踏过，直到双脚站在柔软的草丛上。然后他终于意识到自己忘记了什么重要的事情。

阿代尔斐尔去哪了？他应该跟自己在一起的。

沼泽地的空气闻起来像糜败菜叶，还夹杂着气泡释放的腐肉味道，难闻的气味混合在一起，随着呼吸窜进他的大脑里，像是产生了麻痹思维的作用，让回忆变成十分困难的事情。让勒努确定阿代尔斐尔刚刚绝对是跟自己在一起的，可又想不起他们怎么就分开了。

让勒努回头环视沼泽，发现他所站着的地方是唯一的通路。环绕着沼泽的是横枝错节的暗色植物，唯有这一处有条勉强能通行的小径，地面上散落着新鲜的枝干，道路旁的藤蔓上有绿色的汁液流淌，断面都是新鲜的，让勒努只一眼便能认出那是被锋利的剑所开辟。

是阿代尔斐尔做的吧？为什么他不叫上我呢？他是想先去探路吗？可他跟我分别的时候我在做什么呢？我为什么没有拦下他？或是跟他一起？

思考带来的副作用使让勒努像吃了隔夜的菜包肉那样难受，反胃与头晕同时向他袭来，将那个唤做阿代尔斐尔的名字从他的大脑里驱离出去。

只要找到他，一切都会明了。

让勒努想知道他，或者他们，到底是为什么，穿成这样如同有场晚宴要赴一般，却又莫名其妙地在这沼泽密林里探险。不算阿代尔斐尔砍出的那条的话，这里原先应是没有路的，那他们又是如何到这里来的？

因为无法确定附近是否有难对付的野兽，或者龙族这样的邪恶生物，让勒努不敢贸然通过声音呼唤阿代尔斐尔，只能依靠沿途植物的断裂来确认他仍走在好友刚经过的路上。同时他也没有忘记用剑有规律地间隔做记号，以防阿代尔斐尔中途发现捷径又绕到他身后去。

荆棘上的尖刺划破让勒努的衣服，挑开那绸缎上绣着薰衣草的暗纹，衬衫袖口的蕾丝被划得七零八落，被急于跟阿代尔斐尔汇合的让勒努一把扯掉。阿代尔斐尔刚刚到底怎么从这里过去的？让勒努感到疑惑。即便他没有像自己这样穿着豪华设计繁复的礼服，也不可能路上一丝织物碎片都没留下，更何况既然自己穿成这样，按道理说同行的阿代尔斐尔只会穿得更考究才对。

待到这狭窄的小路豁然开朗，让勒努发现自己来到一片小溪边上，他脱下已经破烂不堪的外套，将它搭在一棵树上，打算涉水到那边去，鲜血自他的皮肤上被划破的地方渗出来，在白色的衬衣上留下点点殷红色。溪水冰凉却不刺骨，倒是底下的水草，隔着裤子都能感觉得到它们锋利的边缘。

“阿代尔斐尔！”正当他站在水中央时，视线里捕捉到一个白色的影子，虽然是背对着他，可让勒努却绝对不会认错那是谁。

“……”阿代尔斐尔没有回应，只是站在对岸的森林里一动不动，像是在等待着什么人。

让勒努连忙快步上岸，水草扎进他的肉里，留下一道浅红色的线，顺着溪流往远处拉长。他又呼唤了一声：“阿代尔斐尔！”

这次，那个白色的身影终于动了，却不是回头看他，而是往着森林里慢慢地走着。他不肯等让勒努，却又走得很慢像是希望对方能够追上他。与浑身布满浅伤的让勒努不同，阿代尔斐尔身上的衣服是完好如新的，连领口装饰用的刺马针都没有松掉。

“等等我，阿代尔！”方才他在水里奔跑所激起的浪花声那么大，阿代尔斐尔不可能没听见，警惕如他，竟然没有回头看一眼，就好像他知道来人不会伤害他一样。可他为什么不等我一起呢？让勒努感到十分不解。

森林并不茂密，藤蔓上开着美丽的花朵，阿代尔斐尔穿行在树与树之间，步伐十分从容，脚下安静无声，如同幽灵般踏过柔软的草叶，却没有惊扰到上面休息的蜻蜓。让勒努加快步伐，却怎么也追不上自己的好友，他们之间像是被某种恒定的空间阻隔。

最后他们来到一片林中空地，阿代尔斐尔站在中间，阳光从上至下照射到浅合欢花色的头发上，沉默不语的少年终于回头，他看着浑身布满伤痕的让勒努冲自己微笑，那双异色的眼睛里散发着友爱的光芒，可以融化最恒久的坚冰。可少年此时的心是钢铁，感觉不到那目光里的柔情，他看着自己的身影逐渐在让勒努眼里变得清晰，拔出宝剑，冲着那披散着薰衣草色头发的洁白脖颈砍去。

“阿代尔，你！”让勒努到底是经验丰富的骑士，防御本能已是他血液里一同流淌的成分，即使眼睛里看到的是不该设防的最信任的人，可手臂却凭借着本能和肌肉记忆拔剑替自己挡下了那一击，“你不认识我了吗？”

让勒努觉得诧异，阿代尔斐尔方才是对着他的脖子砍去的，剑刃相击时他感觉得到对方那边传来的战意，那一剑是全力，对方想致他于死地。可那是阿代尔斐尔啊，他最好的伙伴，最信任的战友，是彼此发誓以性命相托之人，他为何想夺取自己的性命呢？

阿代尔斐尔的剑上力量仍没有收回，他还在坚持着将力量逼向让勒努那边。在两刃交锋的十字背后，让勒努看到阿代尔斐尔蓝绿色的眼里黯淡无光，有某种雾气一样的帘幕隔绝着他过去的神采，让那双曾经美丽如玉的深眸如今看起来像是廉价的赝品。他的脸上没有微笑，没有愠怒，那张雕塑般精致的脸如今也和雕塑一样冰冷没有温度，只有凝固不动的表情。

“阿代尔，你这是怎么了？”对方已经将自己的剑刃逼到跟前，让勒努却担心的是阿代尔斐尔的状况。他看起来并不认识自己，像是中了某种魔法，失去了记忆。

可让勒努的心里却仍为自己的好友保留着最珍贵的席位，这让他在面对阿代尔斐尔接下来的进攻时无法全力以赴还击，他总怕会伤害到那个看起来脆弱如陶瓷的少年。他甚至没有抱怨他对自己起杀心，他相信这绝对是误会。

久久僵持不下，阿代尔斐尔忽然抽身后退，他的身姿如往常那样轻盈，很快便拉开了距离。让勒努没有立刻追过去，他保持着防御姿态看着自己的好友，仍没有放弃呼唤他：“阿代尔斐尔，是我做错什么了吗？”

回应让勒努的是连续不断的进攻，阿代尔斐尔的身材娇小，行动灵活，跳跃起来像只优雅的鹿，手中的剑便是他那足以杀人的长角。他又一次尝试砍下让勒努的头颅却依然失败，转而开始向他的前胸进攻，想要划开对方的胸膛，掏出那颗正为自己而跳动的心脏珍藏。正是那颗心脏产生的震颤让原本擅长主动进攻的骑士如今只能勉强防御，让勒努没有办法将自己的剑锋指向那张熟悉的面孔，只好尝试消耗对方的体力。

战斗持续了很长的时间，阿代尔斐尔仍然没有能够对让勒努造成有效的伤害，而让勒努也无法从对方步步紧逼的攻势中抽身。渐渐地，阿代尔斐尔像是累了，或者是不耐烦，他忽然退至场地中央，踩碎的蒲公英化作许多白色的小伞在两人间升起，被卷入黑色的雾气里，那是从阿代尔斐尔身体里散发出来的。

“阿代尔？”情况变化得迅速令人措手不及，让勒努看着穿白衣的阿代尔斐尔在他的面前逐渐变成一个穿着红色裙甲的骑士，头盔包裹着他的脸，看不到他的表情和样子。

那骑士的作战风格中仍又让勒努所熟悉的那个好友的影子，却又陌生得让人难以想象那金属铠甲下面仍是那个可爱的年轻人。让勒努明显地感觉得到对方比自己无论是在力量还是在速度上都更胜一筹，不趁自己尚有足够的体力寻个破绽发动进攻结束战斗的话，最后倒下的只能是自己。

让勒努意识到一方的死亡是终结这场战斗的唯一方式，他跟好友只能存活其一的话，他当然希望是对方。英勇的骑士从不畏惧死亡，可阿代尔斐尔如今的样子危险又诡异，让勒努不愿意放着他一个人在这不知何方的神秘世界里游荡。

就在这时，阿代尔斐尔终于说话了，他的嘴唇紧闭着，纹丝不动，声音也不是从对面传来，而是在他的耳边响起：“打败他，让勒努。”

“阿代尔？”让勒努觉得自己好像听错了，那声呼唤轻微温柔，跟眼前朝自己逼近的人难以联系到一起，可那的确是阿代尔斐尔的声音。

“他不是我。”那个声音继续说着，耳语一般，如一阵清风拂过让勒努的侧脸。

让勒努觉得有什么东西覆盖在自己的肩上，顺着手臂往下传递着熨帖的温度，伤痕上所传来的痛楚随之消失，皮肤不再流血，先前流失的力量也重新回到身体里。让勒努觉得这种感觉才是令他怀念和熟悉的，他不用回头都知道那是阿代尔斐尔，可视线中那个全副武装杀意凌然的骑士又是谁呢？

“看着我，让勒努。”背后的声音呼唤着他，随着这声音出现一道白色的光芒，对面正准备发动进攻的骑士像被凝固住了一般，举着宝剑像泥像般站立不动，他往前迈出的步子也收不回来。

“阿代尔？这到底是怎么回事？”让勒努知道自己暂时是安全的，便转过身去寻找那声音的主人。只是一刹那的四目相对，他便知道这个人是他亲密的伙伴，光辉剑阿代尔斐尔。

“你听我说，让。”阿代尔斐尔穿着毫无装饰的白色亚麻长袍，宽松的布料搭在他的身上，少年人般的身材依稀有个轮廓，他声音轻柔，眼神纯真无邪像个孩童，一手捧着让勒努的脸，抚摸那道伤疤，对他说，“我们现在是在一个梦里，你所看到的并不是真实的我，那个骑士不是，现在跟你说话的也不是，真正的我在现实世界里等着你。”

“我不明白。”让勒努仍感到迷惑不解，若这是一个梦的话，也太真实了。

“你醒了就会明白的，让，打败他，然后你就可以离开这里，回到我的身边。”阿代尔斐尔说着俯下身子，做了一个现实世界里的他从未做过的事情，在让勒努的额头上留下一个浅浅的吻，散发着淡淡的光辉，像是一枚护身的印记。

让勒努在阿代尔斐尔靠过来的瞬间闭上了眼睛，像接受哈罗妮的祝福那样接受这个不带任何逾越意味的唇触，再次睁开眼睛时那个微笑着的男孩正化作雾气逐渐消失，而说时迟那时快，草地中央的骑士忽然挣脱束缚朝着让勒努扑来。

那不是阿代尔斐尔，这样的认知使得让勒努终于能够将自己真正的实力投入到战斗中去。虽然对方有着超乎凡人的力量，但让勒努有来自友情的加护和一个他可以致胜的优势。对方认不出自己，攻击自己就像是在攻击一个陌生人，可让勒努却对阿代尔斐尔的出招习惯十分清楚，几乎可以预判到对方的每一步动作，若非如此，他先前就该是剑下亡魂了。

避开一个朝着他锁骨去的正劈之后，让勒努猜骑士的进攻角度很可能顺势而上，又观察到阿代尔斐尔手腕的肌肉有所动作，便做了一个看似防御的动作故意让出左胸，对方反手回劈到中途果然剑锋一转朝着他的心脏刺过来，早料到对方这招的让勒努向右闪身让出空间，二人几乎同时动作，那骑士扑了个空，却把后背呈现在了让勒努面前。

“……”黑色的烟雾自骑士背后致命的伤口溢出来，流散在空气里很快消失在阳光中。那个与阿代尔斐尔长着同一张脸的少年跪在草地上，没有呻吟，没有祈求，就那么安静在那里跪着，像是感觉不到痛觉的存在。

“阿代尔……”即使知道那并不真的是那个人，可毕竟面对的是那张脸，让勒努不禁喊出那原本属于这副俊美容颜的名字。

出乎意料地，方才曾变作骑士的少年转过头来冲他笑，他的眼睛里迷雾正逐渐散去，连同他的力量一道消失。有几朵蒲公英的绒毛落在他的睫毛上，他伸手去抚弄，却重重地歪向一边倒在了地上。

“阿代尔？”他在死去，不管是不是真的阿代尔斐尔，看着那一模一样的身体逐渐消失在泥土里都是令让勒努心痛的。

空气里凭空出现一个声音：“让，这只是一个梦，快醒来吧。”

与阿代尔斐尔一模一样的音色却找不到是谁在说话。让勒努周围的一切逐渐改变，先是草地上的蝴蝶和蜜蜂消失，然后是花朵和植物枯萎，那些树木的影子变得越来越深，最后开始旋转，犹如一个螺旋形的黑洞将他吞没在无边无际的黑暗里。

“阿代尔！”视线被黑色的幕布笼罩，让勒努喊出他此时所能想到的唯一的单词。

这次，他得到了回应，还有一个柔软却真实的依靠，让他在看不见前方的迷茫中有了可以抓住的丝线，丢失在梦境与现实夹缝里的理智和清明顺着这跟丝线凝聚成一个完整的灵魂，让勒努重获光明，映入眼帘的是一张写满担忧的脸庞。

“让勒努，我猜你刚刚做了个噩梦。”阿代尔斐尔的手里拿着一块柔软的白手绢，替让勒努擦拭着额头上的冷汗，动作轻柔得像在照料一个脆弱的婴孩。

“是啊，那真是一个可怕的梦呢。”让勒努发现自己正躺在床上，在自己的房间里，脑袋下枕着的却是对方的腿，连忙窘迫地支撑着坐起来，伸手捋了捋头发，发现它们湿漉漉的就跟水草一样。

“是什么样的梦呢？”阿代尔斐尔替好友将头发整理到脸侧，拨开那些黏在他脖子上的发尾，希望让勒努觉得舒服一些。

“我梦见了你。”让勒努回答，眼睛中仍有些残留的惊悸，他的心跳得很快，甚至比梦里以为自己会死的时候还快。

“哈？我的存在对你来说竟然是噩梦吗？”阿代尔斐尔做了一个心碎的表情，手捂住胸口，面容悲伤地问。

“不，不是的。”让勒努连忙解释着，“说起来严格来说也不是你。”

“咦？”阿代尔斐尔的眼睛眨了眨，视线往左下扫了一圈，忽然凑近让勒努神秘地轻声问道，“你不是梦见你把我杀了吧？”

“你是怎么知道的？”让勒努十分诧异，他可没听阿代尔斐尔说过他有什么类似占梦的能力，那他是怎么知道自己梦见了什么的？

“随口猜的，”阿代尔斐尔的眉毛是淡淡的粉金色，扬起来就好像是有风吹过石竹花的花蕊，“我刚刚也梦见自己把你杀了，就想不会这么巧吧。”

“真的吗？我倒是在某本书上看到过，说心灵相通的人有时会做相同的梦。”听说归听说，让勒努却从来没想过自己有一天真的会遇到这样的事情，“不过我俩的梦应该算相同还是截然相反呢？”

“告诉我你的梦，让勒努，然后我给你说我的。”阿代尔斐尔说着把枕头和被子拖了过来，靠在让勒努的背上，他看起来比自己疲惫多了，像是在梦里受了不少的苦。

让勒努没有拒绝这个提议，他将那沼泽、树林、小道和发生在空地上的事情仔细地描绘了一遍，然后问，“你的是怎么样的呢？”

“跟你的大致差不多，只有一点不一样。”阿代尔斐尔方才听得很认真，他的眼睛既不像梦里骑士的空洞，也不像白袍少年那样天真，而是柔美中带着刚强，如锋利的绿色金刚钻。

“哪里不一样？”让勒努问，他觉得阿代尔斐尔看起来似乎没自己这么狼狈，即使是梦，他也不希望对方遭受太多折磨。

“我在梦里毫不犹豫地把那骑士砍成了两半，因为我知道那不是你。”阿代尔斐尔的眼睛里有着一种决然，他也见过那沼泽，走过那布满荆棘的路，在河水里见到沉默不语的让勒努，被他引领至空地，然后交手，看着他变成另外的样子，身披蓝铠挂着淡黄色裙甲的骑士，最后毫不犹豫地结果他。这也是为什么他比让勒努更早醒来。

“为什么我觉得你说话的样子，倒像是因为那是我的脸，才下如此狠手呢？”看起来是被吓坏了一样，让勒努装作要往后靠，远离身边穿着白色睡袍的可怕少年。

“啊，要这么说也可以。”天空已经渐渐发白，阿代尔斐尔从床上爬下来，光着脚走到房间的另一边，找到自己的拖鞋，“我相信让勒努是绝对不想变成怪物的，那就只能杀死你好让你的灵魂不被玷污。”

“谢天谢地，还好这只是一个梦。”想象着自己像块卫月新薯般被阿代尔斐尔劈成两半的样子，让勒努觉得这个清晨似乎有些冷。

“还好只是一个梦。”阿代尔斐尔点点头，他自噩梦中醒来的时候天还是黑的，隐隐约约听见隔壁的让勒努似乎在喊自己的名字，跑过来发现他躺在湿冷的被子里颤抖，便照顾他到天明，拯救了这位被噩梦卷入的好友，“如果下次你再梦见我变成怪物的话，可千万不要手下留情，即使是在你的梦里，我也不希望失去我如今的模样。”

“好吧。”让勒努表情无奈地回答着，心里并不希望还有下次。只有局外人才能分得清梦境与现实，置身于其中的话是很难洞悉真实与虚幻的分界线的。

不过，那之后他们再也没有做过这样的梦。

再次见到梦里的骑士时，他们也谁都没有杀死对方，因为那并不是梦。

“——我们的剑，只为我们的王！”

2018-10-27


End file.
